Life Is A Harsh Place To Live In
by MysticPhoenix1992
Summary: Undertaker helps someone out after going through hell and basicly putting his life at risk but Mark doesn't know what to do when he helps Abigail because he falls in love with her. No matter what crap Abigail goes through Mark will still help her out.
1. Stuff About The Story

Hello everybody! I'm doing another wrestling fic. My other fic is Life Goes On and no I'm not done with it. I'll update both this story and Life goes On at the same time whenever I get a chance. This story is comedy, romance, and most importantly drama. The main character Undertaker (Mark) and Glen (Kane). Mike (HBK) Paul (HHH) and CM (I don't know his real name. If anyone knows let me know in the reviews.) There is a new character that I thought of and her name is Abigail but she is sometimes called Abby. Oh yeah Batista (Dave) is also in here. There are also other people in here like The Rock (Dwayne) and Stone Cold (Steve). I don't own nothing but my imagination. I think what will happen in each chapter in my head. If you want to make a suggestion then go ahead. I only put one chapter today because I'm tired. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter and plenty more chapters whenever I post them. Please read and leave a review!! Thank you!!!


	2. Abigail And Her New Look

The Undertaker and Kane just came from the arena after winning another victorious fight. They went into the locker room and got settled in. Mark grabbed his bag and got in the shower while Glen grabbed an ice bag for his swollen rib. Mark got out the shower after 20 minutes and then Glen went in. Mark put on his black beater with black jeans and black Air Force Ones. Glen came out of the shower wearing the same thing only all of his clothes and shoes were white. Mark looked at Glen with a smirk on his face.

"Great minds think a like huh?"

"I guess so bro. We need to hurry up."

"Hurry up? For what reason?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Vince wants a meeting with us after Smackdown goes off the air which is within five minutes."

"Damn! For real? When and who did you hear this?"

"Dave told me before me and you went to the ring for our match."

"Fuck! I really don't feel like hearing Vince go on and on. Well I guess we have no other choice do we."

"Well if we want to be on the fuck-you-I-don't-want-to-see-you list or that's what at least Vince calls it then yeah we have to go."

"Man shit! Alright let's go."

Mark and Glen both headed out the locker room and made their way towards Vince's office. Glen opened up the door and went inside to see that Vince, Linda, Dave, CM, Mike, Paul, and some other lady that neither Mark nor Glen recognizes. They both sat down next to Linda so the meeting could begin.

"Well men as you know Cyber Sunday is coming soon. I need to figure out who needs to take care of business so I can give them extra days off and who wants to be apart of Cyber Sunday. Mark and Glen, you two will automatically be there if you don't have anything to do."

"No Vince not really. Mark and I really don't have nothing to do but go home and do business around there."

"Thank you for letting me know Glen. Mark you have anything to say?"

"No not really,"

"Alright anybody wants some days off talk to me. Cyber Sunday is in three weeks and I need some good match ups for it. Well that's it."

"Are you kidding me Vince? That's all? I mean you not going to put us to sleep this time. It is very abnormal for you."

"Shut the hell up CM before I fire your ass!"

"Sweety you can't do that. He's the world heavy weight champion."

"Why can't I? I'm the boss Linda. I run things here!"

Everybody started to laugh when Vince was acting like he was mad but he really wasn't. Vince escorted everyone to the door. Dave whispered in the woman ear and kissed her on the lips and left. CM, Mike, and Paul stayed with Glen and Mark. The woman turned and looked at Glen and Mark and smiled. Mark had a very confused facial expression on his face and so did Glen.

"Mark and Glen. Don't act like yall don't recognize me."

"To be honest with you I don't."

"How easily you forget Glen. It's me Abigail."

When Abigail said that both Glen and Mark instantly remembered who she was and they both hugged and kissed her forehead.

"I didn't recognize you with the new look."

"You wasn't the only one Mark she had all three of us bamboozled."

"I know. Last time you guys saw me I was blonde, smaller breast, and skinny like a stick but all that change within a matter of three weeks. I have bigger breast, brunette hair and more curvy and sexier."

Abigail did a little spin and Mark had to admit that Abby did look good sexy. He had known Abby for years and her and Dave been together for three years. After she was done with her spin Mike was meditating and talking to himself.

"This woman is not sexy. You are a married man Mike and you have children by your wife. Stay a married man Mike. Stay a married man."

Everybody started laughing at Mike. Paul just love to see Mike when he was in these type of predicaments.

"Mike stop talking to yourself. It is not that serious."

"Yes it is Paul. Do you see how the way Abigail looks! I need to get away from here because I might lose control."

"Shit Mike all you got to do is grab those big ass ears and go woo-sa like Martin Lawrence did off of Bad Boys II."

"Shut the hell up CM! You ain't making the situation no better!"

Everybody started to laugh. They all stand and laugh for a couple more minutes then after a while CM, Paul, and Mike left to go to their locker rooms. Mark, Glen, and Abigail were still talking to one another.

"Well you got a Shakira body now huh?"

"Yep I sure do Glen."

"Well you look even more sexy and radiant Abigail."

"Thanks Mark."

Mark looked at his watch and saw that it was time for him and Glen to go to the locker room and get their bag packed so they can hit the road.

"Well Abby you staying with Dave now?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be on the road with him for now own."

Abigail's phone was beeping. She picked up from her hip and notice she got a text message. Her smile instantly faded away when she read the text. Abigail looked back at Mark and Glen who was looking dead at her.

"Hey I got to go you guys."

"We do too Abby. It was nice talking to you after three long weeks without your sense of humor. By the way bro I'll race you to the locker room."

Before Mark could say anything Glen ran and headed towards the locker room.

"Glen is a grown ass kid he'll never grow up."

"I know what you mean Mark."

Mark gave Abby hug and Abby gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mark broke the hug and looked at Abigail confused.

"A friendly kiss fool."

"Oh okay. Well see you tomorrow."

With that said Mark ran towards his locker room. Abigail had laugh silently to herself and thought about Mark. Abigail knew that Mark was a good person and funny and how he was a grown ass kid. After a few seconds of thought Abby turned around and started walking to her and Dave's locker room. When she walked down the end of the hallway where her, Glen, and Mark was talking she was slapped in the face and she hit the floor with a loud thud.

My Notes: I hope you guys like the first chapter. I will post hopefully sometime tomorrow and if not then whenever. I am a very busy person. Well please read a review the story and whenever I can post another chapter I will.


	3. Abigail and Phil Have A Talk

Abigail's hair was pulled and she was slapped again and she hit the floor again. Abigail looked up to see that Dave was angry and upset with her. She wiped the corner of her mouth and started to stand up with the support of a pole but was instantly slapped again.

"What the fuck is your problem! Why you over there talking to them mothafuckers!"

"I was just talking to them. I haven't seen them in three weeks."

"I don't give a fuck if you were talking to them or not! Don't you take your ass back there anymore! And another thing don't you ever talk to Mark again! I saw that punk ass kiss you gave him!"

"It wasn't nothing serious! It was a friendly kiss. I don't like Mark like that! He's just a friend"

"I don't care! Now get your ass up and get the fuck up out my face! Get yourself cleaned up and met me at the parking lot in 20 minutes. You got that!?"

"Yes Dave I got it."

Dave kicked Abigail in the ribs before he walked off. Abigail got up and started walking to the nearest bathroom. When she got in she went over by the sink and ran the water to wipe up her face. Abby reached into her pocket and started to apply makeup around her eyes and mouth. She was just about finished when she heard a stall door open. Phil (CM Punk) came up out the stall door and looked up at Abigail. Abby looked dead at him to with her makeup in her hands.

"I guess I'm in the wrong restroom huh?"

"Yeah you are. What are you putting makeup on for? You look nice without it. Me, Mike, Paul, Glen, and Mark said you look beautiful."

"Yeah I..I know.. I just want to do a touch up that's all."

Phil could tell that Abigail was lying. He got closer up to her and she took a step back. Every time Phil stepped forward Abigail would step backwards. Abby was finally against the wall and she couldn't go nowhere. Phil grabbed her face gently and moved her hair and revealed a red scar that was made recently. Phil just shook his head from side to side. Abigail was fighting back tears that was forming in her eyes.

"Damn girl. Why you didn't say something to somebody?"

"It just happened after I got done talking to you and the fellas."

"You know I have to tell the fellas right?"

Abigail looked at Phil like she seen a ghost. The last thing that will make this situation worse is telling the fellas especially Glen and Mark.

"Look Phil don't say nothing to them. I don't want them to find out about anything."

"You know they will protect you why would you want to deal with this bullshit Dave is putting you through?!"

Abby tears had finally fallen from her face. She started to weep uncontrollably. Phil felt bad and gave Abby a quick hug. He wiped the tears away from her face. Abigail finally stopped crying.

"Look I don't want to make it seem like I'm in your business but you have to do something. You can't keep on tolerating this stuff from Dave. Why won't you at least let me tell Mark?"

"No! You can't! Mark and I.."

Phil knew what Abby was going to say so he cut her off.

"You ain't got to explain nothing to me. Let's just get you cleaned up."

Phil helped Abigail clean up the rest of her blood and scars that were on her face. When they were finally done they both headed out of the door. Phil walked Abigail to the endurance door and stopped dead in his tracks to look at Abigail.

"Well Abby how long do you expect me to keep this from Mark?"

"I was hoping you would keep this away from him forever."

Phil let out a laugh. He shook his head and looked back at Abby. She was smiling too. Abigail knew deep inside that Phil was going to tell Mark eventually. Phil needed to know a few more things about this situation before he let Abby go out of his sight.

"I just have one more question before you leave. After that you can leave. How long has this been going on between you and Dave?"

"Ever since we have been together and that was three years ago. Phil..I have to ask you something. Did you ever feel like you was with a person but that person wasn't your true love? The person that is supposed to be your true love is right in front of you but your so involved with the other person. Have you ever been in that position?"

"I can tell you from my point of view I have never been in this situation but I do know what you are talking about. Maybe you need to leave Dave and find your true love. I may be 26 and in most people's eyes around here that's young but I am wise. That so called "true love" is in this building right now but it is up to you what you want to do and who you want the most."

Abigail knew that Phil was right. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Phil hugged her tightly also. He knew that Abby will open her eyes eventually but how long will it take?

"Thanks for the talk Phil. Can you do me a favor and not mention this to no one? This should be our promise."

"You have my word. Go out there to Dave so he won't have any suspicions about where you at."

"Alright see you Phil."

Abigail walked out the door and left Phil standing there. Phil was just in deep thought of what might happen to Abigail. His daydreaming was broken by Mark. Phil quickly turned around and put on a fake smile so Mark wouldn't say anything.

"Hey Phil what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I was just daydreaming. Well you and the boys ready to go?"

"Yeah we are. Not to change the subject or anything but what were you and Abigail was talking about?"

Phil instantly got nervous but he had to play it cool and not break into pieces. He will tell Mark but not now. It isn't the right time.

"Nothing just bragging about her figure is all."

"Oh.. Well let's go and hit the road."

Mark and Phil had started walking towards the exit on the other side of the building. Mark isn't know fool. He knew that Phil is hiding something and it is really bad. Mark will find out because Abigail is like his... well to be honest Mark don't know what is Abigail to him.

My Notes: Well I'm Back!! I hope you guys missed me because I miss you guys!! Well as you can see I have a new chapter up. A chapter for Life Goes On will also be posted up sometime tomorrow so keep in touch. Please read and leave a review. Special thanks to Sister of Destruction


	4. The Fellas Talk About Women

Mark, Glen, Steve, Mike, Paul, Phil, Dwayne, and John Cena was all on one bus partying like rock stars. They were listening to heavy metal music. They were all bobbing their heads up and down like they were some chickens with their heads going out of control. They were sure to get a major migraine after this ride. After the song went off John turned off the stereo and everyone sat down on the seat catching their breath. Mark grabbed some towels and started passing them to everybody. As he was doing that he started to tell a funny story that had happened to him a little while ago.

"Man you guys will never guess what had happened to me today!"

"What happened to you Cena?"

"Well its like this Mark. After I was done doing my match and I went to my locker room. You know us men have to take a shower after we are done with a match right? Well I get in the shower and I start to wash up. I heard my locker room door open and I said who is it. I didn't get an answer so I turned off the shower, grabbed the towel, put it around my waist, and walked out the shower. I open the door just enough so I can peek my head through the door then I opened it all the way. Next thing I know Mickie James comes out my closet and snatches the towel away from my waist! Not to mention that her and Michelle McCool stole my bag of gear and the clothes that I pulled off!"

Everybody started to laugh and point fingers at John. Mark knew he would've died in embarrassment if that ever happened to him. Steve was about to cry himself into a seizure. After about 30 more seconds of laughter John continued on with his story.

"Anyways, I had no other choice but to run down the hallway naked to get my stuff back! All I hear is the women whistling as I run naked. I finally caught up with Mickie and Michelle and got my stuff back. They were staring at me while I got dressed. For some deep and strange reason I have a feeling they wanted to have a threesome with me."

"Shit if they did why wouldn't you take the opportunity you dumb ass!!"

"Because Mark I'm trying to find Ms. Right not a fuck buddy."

"Well in this case there's two. Two for the price of one. What a good package deal."

"Shut up Phil!"

"Don't tell me to shut up John."

Everyone started laughing again at John and at Phil. It looks like this is a woman's bash. It's a night when all the fellas get together and talk about their girlfriends or either talk about what the divas did to them recently but they don't talk about the women like they are dogs. Mark enjoyed this every single time. There is always something funny going on in the WWE. John kept on talking.

"Well Paul how is Stephanie or should I say Mrs. Helmsley?"

"She's alright John. Hey I forgot to tell you guys that I'm soon going to be a father of a healthy baby boy."

All the fellas cheered and clapped. After that was over with Paul continued to talk.

"The doctor said the baby's due sometime in March but can't give us any further information and another thing happened to me today and let me tell you guys it was bizarre. I was walking down the hallway when all of a sudden I seen Melina topless!"

The fellas was deep into the conversation. Glen personally knew that Melina walks topless a lot. She flashed him a couple of times. No man could resist Melina. It was no secret that she was nothing but a quick lay in the WWE so Glen just had to ask Paul this one question.

"So what did you do Paul when you seen Melina topless?"

"What you think I did! Stood there! Hell no! I took my ass over there and got to searching!"

Everyone started to laugh and agree with Paul. Steve started talking next.

"I don't know what's up with Debra but she's been sexual lately not that I'm complaining. One day at 1:00 in the morning tired than a bitch. I walk upstairs and opened the bedroom door and all I saw was naked Debra standing there ready to eat me alive and that's all I needed to know!"

Everyone agreed with Steve. There's nothing like a woman doing crazy things for their men. Dwayne started talking about Abigail and how the way she was looking sexy.

"Man did you guys see the Abigail was looking today. Damn Dave is a lucky man to have such a sexy lady by his side."

"You got that right Dwayne. Its been awhile since me and Mark seen her. Abigail changed in three weeks. That's not long for someone to change she must've been working out hard. What do you think Mark?"

"Well Glen I said before and I'll say it again Abby looks fantastic. A very beautiful radiant woman."

Mark pauses and starts to daydream about Abby. His thoughts were seized by Phil snapping his fingers in his face.

"Hello? Earth to Mark? You there?"

"Yeah I'm here Phil."

"It sounds to me Mark that you have feelings for Abby. I kind of knew it but I wanted to make sure. Why don't you go and make a move on her Mark?"

"I can't John. Her man is Dave. That's ruining what they have. I'm not that type of guy John and you know it."

"But what if you interrupting will help Abigail in the end?"

Everyone turned and looked at Phil because of the question he asked Mark. Mark looked at Phil carefully. He knew Phil was hiding something from him. Mark figured that it is something bad but Phil won't confess. Mark will find out one way or the other but right now Mark doesn't want to say his suspicions with everyone around him. Instead he'll play it cool until the time is right.

"Well I would have to find that out for myself Phil. If it is the right thing to do then I will invade but until then no I won't invade."

Phil nodded his head to Mark's comment. Mark gave Phil a look that said we need to talk later on and Phil nodded again. Mike being in an almost druken state was tired of talking about women. He wanted to party like a rock star some more.

"Now that that's out of the way lets party like a rock star!"

"I'm with you Mike!"

"I'm glad you are Dwayne! Hey DJ Cena play the heavy metal!"

John played the music and everyone started to party like rock stars. Deep in Mark's heart he knows what's going on between Abigail and Dave and he will help her. Even if that means making Abigail his woman, his lover, and most importantly the love of his life.


	5. Mark Creates A Plan

Dave and Abigail rode in Dave's Hummer silently. Abby was thinking about all the things that Phil had said to her. Maybe if Mark and Glen know about the situation they would help her but then that will upset Dave. Upsetting him is the last thing she would want to do. Dave stopped by a hotel and parked in the parking lot. When he turned off the car he looked at Abby.

"What the fuck are you thinking about Abigail?"

"Nothing Dave. Let's go into the hotel and get some sleep. I had a very rough night."

Dave punched Abigail in her face. Abby held her face for a couple of seconds before she looked at Dave.

"Don't you ever get out of line with me! You know what? I don't even feel like dealing with you tonight."

"We are not leaving this hotel!"

"No... I'm not leaving but you are."

Abby looked at Dave like she seen a ghost. What did she do so bad that makes Dave act like a lunatic? All Abby did was stay right beside Dave's side. She didn't know that it was a crime doing that. Abigail finally had enough strength to talk to Dave.

"What are you talking about Dave?"

"I'm talking about you leaving. I'm staying at the hotel! You can hitch hike your ass to the arena!"

"Are you serious Dave!? Anybody can rape me or anything. Don't you ever worry about me Dave?"

"Hell no! Now get the fuck out!"

"No!"

Dave got out his chair and jumped on Abby. He manage to kick the door open and push Abigail out the Hummer. He slammed the door and locked the locks. Dave turned on his truck and drove off leaving Abby alone by herself. Dave would've stayed at that hotel but changed his mind because he didn't want Abby getting in the hotel. Abby laid on the ground for a couple of seconds and just started to cry uncontrollably. How much can a woman take? She loved Dave deeply but that doesn't give him any reason to beat her up and treat her like shit. She finally got up and started to limp down the road not knowing where the hell she was going. A bus had pulled up in front of the hotel and Abby quickly noticed that it was the WWE bus. All the Superstars got off the bus and went into the hotel. When Abby seen Mark and Glen get off the bus she whistled. Mark and Glen turned their heads and noticed that Abby was whitsling towards them. They both walked over to her and noticed that she was standing kind of akward.

"Hey Abby. You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Glen. I fell that's all."

"Did Dave pushed out of a car or something?"

Abby was surprised that Mark figured that out so easily. She always knew that Mark was a smart man but damn. You can't even lie to Mark without figuring out the real truth. Abigail lowered her head slightly. Mark instantly knew that what had happened.

"How did you know Mark?"

"Well Dave isn't here and you are standing like you fell. That only leaves one conclusion. C'mon Abby let me and Glen help you get a room for the night. If ou can't get one with us then you can have our bed for the night. Glen and I will sleep on the floor. Is that alright with you Glen?"

"Yeah Mark that's cool. C'mon Abby."

Mark, Abigail, and Glen all went inside the hotel. Like Mark thought Abby couldn't get a room because the room was in Dave's name so Glen got the key to his and Mark's room and took the elevator to the third floor. They walked down a hallway to the room. Glen opened the door and let Mark and Abigail go inside first then he went inside. Mark dropped his gear by the door and so did Glen.

"Abby you can go to bed now. Me and Mark will see you tommorow. I'll buy everyone breakfast."

"Thanks Glen."

Abby went over to Glen and hugged him and then she hugged Mark and kissed him on the cheek. She looked into Mark's big beautiful green eyes.

"That's for giving me a place to sleep."

"Its no problem Abby. Now go to sleep. If you need me or Glen we are at the hotel's store."

"Thanks Mark."

Both Mark and Glen left Abby in their room and then they went downstairs to the hotel's store. They saw Phil getting himself a 7up. When Phil turned he saw Mark and Glen. Mark motioned head to the table so the three of them could talk. They all sat down and Phil already knew what Mark wanted to talk about so he immediately avoided Mark's and Glen's eyesight.

"Phil stop looking around as if we aren't here. What the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about Mark?"

"I'm talking about Abby. I know Dave been knocking her upside her head and beating the living shit out of her. Why didn't you tell me while we was on the bus? I knew you were hiding something from me."

"I made a promise to Abigail that I wouldn't tell. From the look of both of you guys face you guys already know what is going on."

"Damn right we do Phil. That's no help to your bony ass."

"Whatever Glen. So what the hell do you think we should do Mark? I mean we can't kill Dave. I told her to leave Dave alone completely but she won't listen. She is in love with Dave and she can't seem to let him go. Besides even if she wanted to let go she can't because Dave won't let her. This is one fucked up situation."

"That may be so but I will help her through this."

"How Mark? By letting her know that you're the better man for her and she should be the woman on your arms."

Usually Mark would punch the shit out of Glen for saying something like that but he didn't because he knew it was true.

"Yeah your right Glen and putting Dave in his place. That bastard."

"So it is true huh Mark?"

"What's true Phil?"

"That you want Abigail. I'm not saying that nothing is wrong with that. All I'm saying is that be careful at what you are doing. Sometimes you have to fight for the woman you love or care about."

"I will be careful Phil. Let's keep this between us three. I don't want this going around the WWE like a fly. We can all pitch in to help her. Phil, since she talks to you about things like this its best you keep doind it. That way her mind will be stable and she don't have to feel like her mind is everywhere. Glen, you can make sure that Abigail is always smiling. You are the only person that I know that makes her smile at anything. I will beat the shit out of Dave if he comes near her and when I don't you two can. Ultimately I'm asking you guys for your help."

"Of course we will help you Mark."

"Phil's right Im with you too bro."

"Alright. That's cool Glen well our protection starts tommorrow at breakfast. We will take her across the street."

The men nodded their heads to one another and then got up and left the store. Phil headed to his room while Mark and Glen headed towards theirs. When they walked into the room they saw Abigail snoring like a little child. Mark grabbed some blankets for him and Glen to sleep on and they made a pallet on the floor to sleep on. Glen grabbed some pillows and for him and Mark and they both laid down and went to sleep. In Mark's mind he will help Abigail no matter what. Phil was right. Sometimes you have to fight for women. In this situation he will fight for the woman he have known and cared about for years. He screwed up once by letting Dave have a relationship with her. Now it was his turn to take Abigail and treat her right.


	6. Mark Won't Back Down

Mark was flicking through the channels on tv while Glen had was playing Pac Man on his cell phone. They were both waiting on Abigail to hurry up so they can go across the street to get some breakfast. One thing that Mark noticed that never changed about Abby was her being in the bathroom for at least a hour. When it comes to waiting on women Mark was very impatient. Women always be in the bathroom for hours while keeping men waiting. Mark didn't really understand the entire point of that.

"Abby, bring your ass out of the bathroom so we can go. I'm hungry. The fellas going to leave us in a few minutes if we don't hurry up."

"Alright Mr. Grumpy Mark! I'm coming!"

Abigail finally opened the door and came out the bathroom. Mark loved to see Abby dressed in red. It all brings out the curves she had. Mark turned off the tv and Glen stopped playing Pac Man. Mark let Glen and Abby go out the door first so he could lock it. The three of them went inside the elevator and got off at the lobby. When they got off Abby instantly backed away from Glen and Mark. Glen looked at what Abby was looking at and he knew why backed away. Dave was in the lobby feeling all over some other woman and flirting with her. That caused Mark to get angry. Abigail walked carefully on Mark's right side so Dave wouldn't see her

"Mark, I'm having second thoughts about breakfast. Maybe we can do this some other time. It won't be the first time I skipped breakfast."

"No. We going to get some breakfast."

"I can't believe that he would do something like this. Him and Abigail are in a relationship not him and that chick he talking to."

"I don't know why you acting like you are surprised Glen. Dave don't give a damn about Abby. Let me go over there and say something to him before he realizes that Abby is over here with us."

"No Mark. You know you really don't have to."

"But I want to Abby. I'll be right back."

Glen pushed Abby out of Dave's view just in time because he turned and saw him and Mark. Dave smiled when he saw Mark come up to him. When Mark was face to face with Dave he didn't say anything at first. Dave did however wondered where Abby went. She wasn't in his room last night or this morning. Dave thought that in his mind Mark might know where Abby was at.

"Hey Mark. Have you seen Abigail this morning? I didn't see her ever since last night. I was wondering if you or Glen has seen her since last night."

"No I haven't Dave. I was going to ask you the same question but I think I saw her getting some ice from the hotel restaurant but I'm not sure. You should check there."

"Maybe I should. If you do happen to see her tell her I said I'm waiting for her in the room."

Dave glared at Mark and Mark did the same thing. Dave knew that Mark was lying and Mark wasn't depending on the lie to make Dave go away. Mark got this certain feeling towards Abby and Dave don't like it. Mark could care less what Dave thinks. He will help and have Abby regardless of what Dave thinks or feels about it.

"Mark, I'm giving you a warning. Stay away from Abigail."

"I will never do that so get use to it."

Dave gave Mark one final glare before he walked away. When Dave took the steps up to his room Glen and Abigail came away from the bushes and they both ran towards Mark. Abby was both impressed and scared. She was impressed because no man never stood up to Dave like Mark did but she was scared because Mark wasn't backing down from Dave like a little bitch. Whenever any man does that or even attempts to, Dave gets on his ugly side.

"Mark lets go before the asshole comes back down and start some shit. I want a peaceful morning and breakfast."

"Alright Glen. Let's go."

Glen, Abby, and Mark left the lobby and went across the street to the diner for breakfast. When they got inside Glen spotted Phil, Mike, Steve, Dwayne, and Paul at a booth all the way at the back where there was no windows. Glen tapped Mark on the shoulders and pointed to the spot where the fellas was at. The three of them walked to the back and sat down.

"Took you guys long enough. Let me guess.. Abigail was taking all day with her hair and make up."

"Shut up Dwayne. Nobody didn't ask you for your smart ass comments. Hell yeah I was doing my hair and make up. I'm a woman. I'm supposed to do that type of things."

"Well I think you look nice Abby. Ignore this asshole."

Thank you Mike. At least someone around here knows how to compliment a woman."

"I know how to compliment a woman."

"We all know you know who to compliment a woman Phil. You don't have to tell us."

Everyone laughed at Steve's comment. The waitress came and toke everyone's order. Everybody ordered an omelette and some coffee. After 15 minutes of goofing off their food finally came back and everyone started to eat. Mark was looking at Abby from the corner of his eye but she didn't noticed it. Steve was looking at Mark also while he was eating.

"Mark, why the hell are you staring at Abby so hard?"

"I'm admiring beauty."

Abby smiled and blushed when Mark said that. All eyes were on Mark except for Phil's eyes. He already knew what the subject was going to be about so he continued eating his foo without a word.

"You better not let Dave hear that shit you talking about Mark. He will kick your head in."

"I'm not afraid of Dave, Steve. I just got done setting his ass straight about Abby. Let me tell all of you something. I don't give a fuck what Dave says."

"Hold it Deadman! I know you powerful and everything but crossing Dave is a big mistake."

"You must've not heard what I just said Mike. I don't give a fuck what Dave says. He can go to hell."

"All I got to say is do what you think is right for you."

"Thank you Dwayne. At least someone heard me."

"Mark you really don't have to go through all this trouble. I mean.. You could get hurt by Dave all because you talking to me. I don't want to see you get hurt Mark."

You won't Abby. You know why? Because I'm going to take you away from him and make you the number one woman in my life. You may not believe me now but time will show you. I'm going to make you feel like a natural woman and not some play toy. Here's my money for my food and coffee. I'll talk to everyone later. I'm going to the gym down the street if anyone wants to know where I'm at."

Mark pulled out a twenty dollar bill, took his coffee, and walked out the diner. Everyone sat there thinking about what Mark just got done telling Abby. She believes every word that Mark said. Deep inside she is happy at his words but also afraid. Phil got done with his food and coffee and paid for his stuff too. Phil gave Abby I told you so look before he left. Everyone else left when they were done eating and drinking their coffee. Glen and Abby was the only ones still at the diner. Abby looked at Glen with concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry about Mark. He can do things for himself. I just want to let you know that he meant what he said to Dave and just now. He really cares about you."

"I know he does Glen. Thank you for the breakfast. Tell Mark I said thank you when you see him."

"I will. I'll see you later."

Glen hugs and kisses Abigail on the cheek before he paid for the rest of the bill and walked out the door. Abby knew in her mind, heart, and soul she wanted Mark just as bad as he did but there was one problem. How would Abby get to Mark's heart with Dave all in her face and keeping and treating her like a prisoner?


	7. Serious Talk In The Gym

Mark went to his favorite gym that was located down the street. He went inside and immediately walked into the boxing area. There was a woman in the ring putting on her gloves. Mark smiled at the woman and walked carefully to the other side of the room. He grabbed a pair of gloves for himself and put them on. Mark carefully walked back to the ring and climbed in on the other side behind the woman's back. Mark was going to tap her on her shoulder but decided that he shouldn't because the woman turned around and punched Mark in his chest. The woman and Mark started laughing and Mark gave her a hug.

"After all these years Mark you should know by now that you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. I always know when you are around me. So how have you been?"

"I'm fine Helena. I haven't been here in a while so I decided to come. Besides I need to enhance my boxing skills and I would love to box with you if you don't mind."

"Well I'll love to."

Helena and Mark started to box friendly towards one another without really hitting each other. Glen walked in on their session and chuckled a little. He knew Mark would be in this area if he came to this gym. Helena has been a good friend of Glen and Mark for some years now. Glen walked up to the ring and interferred Helena's and Mark's match. Mark smiled at Glen when he was stopped by him. Glen looked to his left to address Helena.

"Hey Red Head. How you been?"

"Hey Big Red Machine. I was wondering when you were coming by. When I saw Mark I knew you couldn't be too far from him."

"Yeah. I needed to work out too and I would rather box with my lady instead of wotking out alone."

Mark had frowned his face when Glen said that. Glen went over to Helena and kissed her on the lips paaionately. Mark had his mouth dropped open. When did them two hook up? Whenever the time was Mark was happy for his little brother. Glen really didn't experience with too many women nowadays because of his career but Mark figured he did because he got Helena. After about 25 seconds Glen broke the kiss and grabbed Helen's firm ass and turned towards Mark. He saw that Mark was smiling and was happy for him. Glen knows he would have to explain detail to detail later on to Mark.

"So when did this all happen little bro?"

"Not that long ago. About six months ago to be exact. We were talking one day and then one thing led to another and here we are."

"To be honest with you Mark Glen and I had feelings for each other for a very long time. We decided to stop playing games and go for each other and the results were wonderful. Now Glen's apart of me and I'm apart of him."

Mark smiled and then his mind wondered off to what Helena just said. _**We had feelings for each other for a very long time. We decided to stop playing games with each other.**_ Mark thought about how that perfectly described him and Abigail. He knew her for so many years and she could've been his but he fooled around. He knew he wanted Abby and Abby wants him but she's afraid of Dave. Dave was nobody to Mark. Mark was always taught when a man hits a woman he's afraid of another man and he's a coward. That's what Dave was. A coward. Glen knew that Mark was thinking too hard so he yelled Mark's name so he can snap him out of it.

"Mark!"

"Huh? Oh yeah Glen. What's up?"

"If you were listning to me I said Abigail is standing over there."

Mark turned his head to see Abby standing over at the endrance. She smiled at him and then came inside the ring. Abby first hugged Mark and then Glen. Abby noticed that Helena was standing there and she was looking at Glen so she could be introduced. Glen finally realized why Abigail was staring at him and mentally kicked himself in his head.

"Abigail this is my lovely Helena. Helena this is Abigail. She's a good friend of Mark and I."

"Nice to meet you Abigail."

"Its nice to meet you too Helena."

"Now that that's out of the way, Helena lets go get some water and a towel. I want you refreshed because when you lose to me I don't want no complaints."

"Whatever Glen! Come on."

Glen and Helena left the ring leaving Abby and Mark to themselves. As soon as they left the room she ran into Mark's arms. She sobbed and cried into his chest. Mark was taken back a little bit but he then placed his hands on Abby's back and started to rub her softly. After 30 seconds of crying Abby finally looked into Mark's green eyes. They were full of deep concern for her. Mark knew something had happened between Abby and Dave. The way she look is abnormal and her check was slightly red. Mark grabbed Abby by the waist and held her in an embrace. He kept his left hand under her chin so she wouldn't put her head down.

"What happened Abby? Before you answer don't lie. I know something happened with you and Dave so spit it out."

"Nothing physical today. After breakfast I went over to the room to get my sweatband and he saw me. He was about to punch me but I moved out of the way and kicked him in the balls and left. Yesterday night he threw me out of the truck. Then earlier that night after the show he punched me twice and kicked me in the ribs. That's how Phil foun out what happened."

"Phil knew about this?"

"Yeah but I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Mark I'm tired. Maybe if I didn't love him so much this wouldn't hurt so much."

Mark saw the hurt in Abby's eyes. She was about to get out of Mark's embrace but he pulled her back and kissed her. Abby accepted without any argument. She haven't felt that passion in a long time and she needed it. She thought she should stop because of her relationship with Dave but she couldn't. Her mind, body, and soul wouldn't let go of Mark. After a few seconds of kissing Abby broke it and looked at Mark. She saw the passion in his eyes. Abby knew she betrayed Dave but for some reason she didn't care. Although Mark was at her side she still neede to fight for herself.

"Mark I know you care about me a lot and I care about you too. I'm just scared to fall for you because of Dave. I appreciate you helping me but I need to fight for myself. Do you think you could teach me some things?"

"I will be happy to. Grab some boxing gloves and I'll show you some things. Just because I'm teaching you to fight that doesn't mean I won't stop fighting period. I'm The Undertaker and if you haven't noticed I never back down from any fight. A lot of people have felted my wrath in the WWE. I will just add Batista to my list again. The first was storyline purposes but this is personal."

Abby nodded her head towards Mark to let him know that she understands. She grabbed some gloves and Mark started teaching her a few moves. Mark meant what he said. Nobody have never scared him before and nobody will never scare him especially Dave.


	8. Dave Sets A Ruthless Plan

Dave was waiting impatiently for his visitor. He didn't appreciate the fact that Abigail was with Mark and he is going to do something about that. Although Mark was one man he had Glen on his side which will make that two on one. Whenever Mark was around Glen was right around the corner. Dave knew he could beat the living shit out of Mark by himself but handling Glen also was going to be a tough job. He turned to his best friend for assistance and he agreed to help Dave. Now Dave was waiting for him in his hotel suite.

"Where in the hell is this fool?"

After waiting for another five minutes JBL entered the doorway. They both shook hands and Dave pointed his finger to a close by chair so JBL can sit down in front of him. Although Dave explained some of the details with him, JBL was still confused as to why Dave exactly needed him. Dave only explained bits and pieces of the situation. Dave went over to the mini fridge and got two Pepsi's and sat back down in front of JBL. Dave handed the Pepsi to JBL and started talking to him.

"Thanks for helping me John."

"Your welcome Dave but exactly why do you need me? Mark is just one man. You can handle him all by yourself."

"That's true but the problem is Glen. He and Mark are inseparable. They have a brotherly bond that will never tear apart. That's when you come in. I need you to take care of Glen."

JBL looked at Dave with suspicions. JBL knew that Dave was a type of man that will make people suffer the consequences if they ever laid or touched Abigail but it was one thing that bothered John. He didn't know what Dave was capable of. Swallowing hard on his Pepsi, John started to speak.

"When you say "take care of Glen," what do you mean by that?"

Dave gave a menacing look at John at reached under his chair. He grabbed a black bag and threw it over to John. John looked at Dave confused first then he opened up the bag. John saw what was inside of it and gave Dave a look that says "Are you serious?" Dave saw the surprised look on his face.

"Now John, that's one hundred thousand dollars in side of that bag. I have a master plan for Mark but Glen will get in the way. I need you to make sure that doesn't happen. Like I said take care of Glen. What I mean by that is distract him, beat him up. Anything you can think of even if that means take him out for good."

John now had a look of horror on his face. He was now sweating bullets from the tension going on in the room.

"You don't mean by any chance kill Glen do you?"

"Like I said, whatever will get the job done. Are you in or are you out? Tell me right now."

John thought about the offer for a moment. He's been on the injured list for five months now and that means there was no money coming in his household. This money could help him in the end but is it worth it? Dave could tell that John was thinking hard about this. The way Dave looked at the ofeer is that if John was truly his best friend he would do it.

"I'll take your offer Dave but on some conditions. First, you have to promise me that if I had no other choice but to kill Glen then you have to make sure that the murder won't come back to me."

"You have my word."

"Second, you will tell nobody what I'm doing for you. I don't want anybody knowing what's going on."

"You have my word."

"And third, you have to promise me hat you will never ask me to do something like this again. I know I don't have to Glen but if I have to I can't promise you that I will. I'll try scaring him but actually killing… you might have to do that your. I'm your best friend and I know how you is when Abby is in a situation but there is some things I can and can't do for you."

"I understand John. I know you're not a killer and I'm not either. My main goal is to keep Abby away from Mark and Glen and that's all. I promise you that nothing bad will happen to you."

Dave held out his held out his hand so it will be proof that John agrees with him. John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He grabbed Dave's hand and shook it. Dave nodded his head to let John know it was a deal. John had then got up and walked out of the door and Dave closed it right behind him. A big smile came upon Dave's face. Dave had his plan all figured out in his head and will begin soon. He laughed out loud at the thought of Mark's face seeing Glen beaten up badly. If its war Mark wants then it will be war he will get.

"So Mark, you think you can just take Abby away from me and get away with it? Well think again."

Dave sat down on his couch and making a few calls to make sure his plan was set in motion.

_**I'm so sorry for the duplicate of chapter 7! I swear I didn't realize that until I read the reviews from tanya2byour21, Sister of Destruction, and Souless666. I want to thank the three of you for letting me know. I kind of felt guilty about it so I decided to update today instead of waiting until next week. You guys have to forgive me and my fucked up brain. I really need to watch what the hell I do when I post up new chapter. LOL!**_


	9. John Confess

John was walking down the hallway thinking very hard. He still couldn't believe what type of offer Dave have gave to him. Either keep Glen and Mark away or hurt Mark where it will hurt him the must and that's killing Glen. John don't know what to do. He could just scare Glen and Mark off but he doubt that would happen. The BOD never fears anything in or out the ring. John was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't realize that he ran into Vince. Vince had coffee in his hands and it spilled onto his new shirt. John quickly started saying he was sorry. He really wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing.

"Its alright John. I'm a billionaire. I can buy a million shirts just like this one but you need to be careful where you walking. You can bump into the wrong person at the wrong time."

"Sorry Vince. Just had a lot of things on my mind that's all."

Vince looked at John and could tell it was something big. Vince would usually try to push the issue but decided against it. But then again it could be something devastating so he decided to ask John what was on his mind.

"Its like this Vince. Everyone knows that Dave is dating Abigail. Well its this one person that will do anything to get her but in a good way. This person feels the only way to get Abigail is to help her overcome her fear in Dave but Dave's not having that. He gave me some money to get this person and his best friend away from Abigail but....."

John swallowed hard and he started sweating bullets. Vince waved his hands at John to let him know to follow him. Vince went to the 11th floor and went into his suite. He closed and locked the door behind him. He went over to his desk and pointed to a chair so John can sit down. John sat down and wiped the sweat off his face with a piece of napkin. Vince got himself and John a Sierra Mist and then sat down. John opened and drunk some of his soda before continuing his story.

"But the problem is that Dave wanted me to do make sure that this person or his best friend don't ever touch Abigail again at all cost."

"When you say "at all cost" do you mean even killing these two people?

John started tapping the floor with his shoes and he nodded his head up and down. Vince let out a huge sigh. He put his hands over his head and shook his head from side to side. John let out a huge tear from his eyes. Never in a million years did he think he would even attempt to be in this situation. Vince looked back up at John with rage and anger he got up and punched John in the face. John hit the ground hard and he looked up at Vince while holding his mouth. He now knows that he have to tell the whole entire truth to Vince. Vince picked John up by the colar of his shirt and pushedhim into the wall. They were both breathing hard in each other faces.

"Who are these two people John!?"

"I can't tell you Vince! Dave will kill me! I will never kill another human being! Its not worth it! If I do that then that means I have to live my life through hell because I know I will go to hell! Please Vince! You got to believe me!"

"John one of my best wretslers in the company is threatinig two of my other wretslers! Who in the hell are these two wretslers!?"

John refused to say anything so he kept his mouth closed. He knew talking to Vince was a bad idea. Vince gripped John's neck really tight and it caused John to struggle with his breathing.

"Al....ri..ight. I'll t-t-t...ell y-y-..ou."

Vince let some of the pressure of John's neck go.

"The two wretslers are Mark and Glen. Mark is the one that wants Abigail but since the BOD stick together that makes Glen a target too."

Vince let go of John completly. He went back over to his chair and sat down. Out of anger he slapped the lamp of his desk and the bulb busted on the ground. He balled up his fists and started pounding on his desk. After a few seconds of watching Vince John finally got up off the floor. Vince looked back up at John.

"John your ass is lucky that you told the truth because if you didn't your ass would have been on the unemployment line and I would've made sure that you will never get hired anywhere. I don't know if Dave really is concidering taking action but if he does take action I have to be one step ahead of him. John your banded from wretsling for awhile. I got something else planned for you. I need you to watch Dave. His every move and conversations as much as possible. I want to know where is Dave's mind on this. You do that while I go and talk to Glen and espicially Mark."

"Okay Vince but I want to let you know again that I will never kill someone else."

"I believe you John. Now leave and don't tell nobody anything."

John nodded his head and walked out of Vince's suite. Vince picked up his cell phone and dialed his one of his childhood friends. After the forth ring a man picked up the phone.

"May I speak with Homicide James?"

"This is him."

"Hey James this is Vince."

"Hey Vince. How's it going in the WWE?"

"I'm doing fine and you?"

"I'm alright. I'm taking four months off. The first time I've done that in 20 years."

"That sounds great. I called because I need a favor to ask you. I need you to help me inspect some people in my company."

**_i want to say thank you toeveryone who gave this story reviews. By the way I know that chapter 7 and 8 are the same thing. I changed chapter 8 and its totally a new chapter. I'm sorry for confusing you guys but I fixed the error. Now its time for me to go to sleep!_**


	10. Having Some Fun

It was six in the afternoon and Abby was at her hotel room. She had to pay extra money because she wanted her room changed. Sleeping in the same room and bed with Dave isn't the most cozy thing in the world right now. She was putting the finishing touches on her face with makeup. Mark had invited her to go somewhere with him. Abby didn't know where but where ever it was it's going to be fun hopefully. After she was done she grabbed her room key and walked out the door. Although her and Dave aren't sharing the same room together Abby still have to be careful just in case she ran into him while she was in the hallway. Abigail hurriely ran down the steps. When she walked into the lobby she saw Glen and Mike waiting for her. Abby walked up to them and gave both of them a hug.

"You ready to? My brother wants to see you really bad."

"Yeah Big Red. I'm ready. Who is all going to be where ever we are going?"

"Well its me, Glen, Mark, you, Paul, and Steve. Phil and Dwayne had to go to the arena for a match and nodody knows where John went."

"Oh okay. That's cool Mike. Well I guess we better get going. The three of us know how Mark can be when people be late to things. He is so impatient sometimes."

Abby, Mike, and Glen walked out of the lobby and went to the parking lot. They all got in Glen's H20 Hummer and Glen started to drive. After 10 minutes of driving Glen finally pulled into a parking lot and parked his truck. Everyone got out and then they all walked to the front entrance of the destination. When they finally got there Abigail started jumping up and down like a little kid. They were at a carnival. The carnival is a place where Abby acts immature all the time. The rides always excite her. Without saying thank you to Glen and Mike, Abby paid for her wristband and ran inside. Glen laughed as he looked at Abigail running through the place. Him and Mike paid for their wristbands and walked inside also.

"Glen, do you think she will find Mark?"

"Probably. My brother isn't hard to find. He's a very big man and tall so spoting him shouldn't be a problem. By the way did he tell you where to him at?"

"No. I thought he told you. Maybe we can find Steve or Paul somewhere around here."

Glen and Mike began walking around the carnival looking for either Mark, Paul, or Steve. Glen looked up to see Paul on the Pirate Ship. He nudged Mike and pointed to Paul. The facil expression on Paul's face was priceless. He was screaming to the top of his lungs. Mike and Glen thought that he was going to cry. Mike heard Abby's laughter and him and Glen walked in the direction they heard it from. When they got closer Abby, Mark, and Steve was laughing at Paul. The five of them was laughing so hard at Paul that tears started forming in their eyes.

"Get me off this damn ride! I want to live!! I don't want to die!! I'm too young!!"

At this point everyone around the Pirate Ship was laughing at him. When the ride was over Paul instantly ran towards the crew while he was breathing heavily. Abby shook her head. Paul was supposed to be a man not a little girl.

"Paul, you are such a pussy. What grown ass man cries while they are on the Pirate Ship?"

"I was not crying Abigail."

"Then what in the hell you call it? Screaming like a little bitch?"

"Shut the fuck up Mark!"

Everyone laughed and then they all started riding all the rides they could before the carnival closed. Steve looked at his watch and it showed 9:00. All the rides have basically been shut down. The only thing that was left was the games. He was pretty sure everything was going to close down soon.

"Hey you guys I'm going to go ahead and leave. Its 9:00 so I'm sure the carnival is closed. I'll see ya'll tomorrow. Phil if you want a ride you better come now."

"Alright Steve I'm coming. See ya'll tomorrow."

Steve and Phil walked away. Glen decided that it was time for him to check on his sweet lady at his hotel room so decided to leave also. He gave Abby a hug and walked off. Paul felt like it was time for him to go too. Besides, he didn't want to feel like he was interupting Mark's and Abby's time together. Not only that he was tired of being called a bitch so he left also. Abby gave Mark a look. He shook his head from side to side.

"I'm not ready to leave yet. You feel like playing a game or two?"

"Of course! I love games!"

Abby ran to the closet game she could find. Mark paid for him and her and sat down in the chair. The object of the game was to fill a cup with a lot water until a stuffed bear reach the top. The first time a little 9 year old won. The second time Mark had won then again. Abby was getting very fustrated because she wasn't winning. Mark could tell she was pissed off.

"Hey don't look like that. You see that poster over there? Let me win one more game and I will get you whatever stuffed thing you want."

Abby turned her head to the poster. It said pay ten dollars or win three games in a row. Since Mark already won two in a row he only needed one more. Abby nodded her head and Mark played another game. He was about to lose to this 10 year old when his bear reached to the top first. Abby leaped for joy.

"Alright Abby. Which one do you want?"

"I want the really big Spongebob."

Mark frowned his face a little when she said Spongebob. A man went over and Grabbed it out of the rack and gave it to Abby. Mark and Abby was about to walk away when Mark noticed that the 10 year old girl he just beaten was crying because she din't win. Mark felt bad so he turned back around and gave the man a ten dollar bill and told him to get Dora. The man grabbed it for Mark and then Mark walked over to the little girl.

"I'm sorry you didn' win. Here you go. Take it."

The little girl smiled at Mark and took the stuffed Dora from Mark's hands. The little girl's mother had was smiling at her daughter and Mark.

"What do you say Stacie?"

"Thank you Undertaker!"

Mark was shocked when the little girl called him Undertaker.

"You watch me on tv?"

"Yes. You and Kane can get some butt! I hope to see you soon?"

"Yes you will. Have a good night Stacie and you have a good night too miss."

"Thank you for being kind to my daughter."

Mark walked away from Stacie and her mother. Abby was looking at Mark communicating with the little girl the entire time. When Mark got close to her she said aww in a girlish way. Mark laughed at Abby because he knew what she was doing that for.

"I felt bad that I bet her so I got her Dora. Just about every little girl likes Dora."

"Except me. I like Spongebob."

"You honetsly watch that crap?"

"Spongebob is not crap okay? Your just jealout because he is cutier than you that's all."

Mark laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Of corse. Spongebob is like my secondary boyfriend."

"Well can Spongebob do this?"

Mark pulled Abigail into his arms and kissed her on the lips. He ran his hand down her back and then grabbed her ass. Abby had to pull back because she was smiling and confused. She looked Mark dead into his green eyes.

"Why are you doing this Mark? You know I'm taken."

"Yeah by an asshole. Am I'm hurting you?"

"No. I actually.....enjoy it."

Mark detected the nervousness in her voice. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You don't have to be nervous around me Abby. I'm just treating you the way your suppossed to be treated."

Abby looked up at Mark and gave a slight smile.

"Thanks Mark."

"Don't thank me just yet. I'm just getting started."


	11. Homicide James Pays A Visit

Vince was tapping his foot down on the ground impatiently. As soon as he got the information out of John, he immediately called His best friend for 20 years Homicide James. Vince was relieved when James agreed to meet Vince in 30 minutes. Vince thanked the Lord that WWE was in Delaware all this week and James only live 30 minutes away from the arena. He tried to call Mark but Mark wouldn't answer his phone. Vince was now calling Phil on his cell. After the fifth ring Phil finally answered the phone.

"Vince please say you didn't call me just to say you're making me lose the heavyweight title."

"No Phil. It's nothing like that. I called to ask you a question. Have you seen Mark all day?"

Phil frowned his face a little when Vince asked that question. Something is not right. Phil knew that Vince was up to something.

"No...I haven't seen Mark anywhere. The last time I saw him was when we arrived to the hotel last night."

"So you're telling me you haven't seen them at all?"

"Nope."

Vince gave a huge sigh. He was hoping Phil knew something because him and Mark always hang out. Vince decided he will try asking Glen but that will have to wait till later on.

"Alright. Thanks Phil."

"Your welcome Vince."

Vince hung up his cell phone as soon as his friend James walked into the door. Vince smiled at James and gave him a friendly hug. After the hug Vince motioned for James to sit down in the chair across from him. When Vince sat down his face was serios. James knew that Vince was a businessman and sometimes Vince does get serios.

"Let's get down to business shall we? First of all I want to thank you for coming on short notice James. That was really nice of you."

"Anything for you Vince. Now on the phone you mentioned something about watching your wrestlers because of something. What excatly do you want me to do and what is going on?"

Vince held up his indew finger to let James know he meant hold on. Vince step out the door for a couple of seconds. While Vince was gone James took the time to look around Vince's office. He was looking at the African pieces that Vince have. James eyes were locked on CM Punk's picture. James got up and looked closer at the picture. "A New Champion Has Been Born" was on the right-hand corner of the picture. It also showed that Punk had the WHC in his hand. James smiled at the picture for a moment. Vince came back into the office and John walk right in Vince also.

"James this is John. John this is my best friend James. He's a homicide and he will be helping us in this situation. I want you to sit down and tell James what you know."

John took a deep breath and sat down next to Jame's chair. james also sat back down in his chair.

"Mr. James.....hell is in the air. Basically this man named Dave asked me to take care of two people, Mark and Glen. That don't automatically mean kill them. It just means that I do little things to keep them away from him and his girlfriend Abigail. But if the situation gets worse then he told me to kill them."

James sat there for a moment taking all the information in. He got up and then went to his bag and pulled out a notepad and some paper.

"John I'm going to ask you some questions so I need you to answer them in your best of your abilities. First off, do you know who Mark and Glen is?"

"Of course. They are good friends of mine."

"Do you thinkyou could ever kill someone?"

"Hell no! I'm not a criminal. I don't even know why Dave brung that up."

"Last question. What does Abigail have to do with this?"

John eyes grew big. He was hoping that James wouldn't ask that question because he didn't want to answer it in front of Vince. Vince got up from his chair and walked over to John and placed his hand on his shoulders. Vince gave John a reasonable look then John turned his attention back to James. James sensed the nervousness from John.

"Whatever is said in this room stays in this room. You don't have to worry about nothing John."

"Thanks for the encouragement James. Abigail is abused by Dave and Mark has relized that. Mark always have had this "thing" for Abigail."

"Have they ever had sex?"

"No Vince. If that was the case then I would see Abigail with Mark more than with Dave. Basically Mark is helping Abigail and maybe even loving her the right way and Dave don't like it. He feels that Abigail is his property instead of his woman."

James was writing down a few more notes in his book before he looked at John.

"Thanks John. There is one more thing I will like for you to do. I need you to hang out with Mark and kind of find out what his day been like so far."

"That will be easy. Before Vince came and got me I called CM and asked him what everyone was doing later on tonight. He said that him and some of my other friends is meeting at the bar in 30 minutes."

"That's perfect. Meet me in Vince's office at 9:30 sharp."

"Okay."

John shook James's hand and walked out the door. Vince was doing menatl cartwheels in his head. He was happy to have a good friend like James. James was also happy also. It wasn't a lot of information but it was a start.

"Hey Vince, John mentioned something about his friend CM. Is that the same man that is on the picture?"

"Yeah. He's the World Heavyweight Champion here in the WWE. He deserved it.

James said "Wow" low to himself.

"Did you say something James?"

"Oh....no. I should get ready to go to my hotel now. We will meet again in your office at 9:30 sharp."

"I'll be waiting."

James walked out the door and Vince closed and locked the door behind him. Vince looked at the picture with CM in it. He was wondering why Phil seems appealing to James. Maybe its because Phil is young and he's a champ. Vince usually didn't give young wrestlers a major title like that. Maybe that's why Phil interested James.


	12. There's Nothing You Can Do

Glen and Helena was laughing and talking in Glen's hotel room. Ever since Glen left the carnival he figured he should spend sometime with Helena. He always appreciated the time that they did spen together and right aboout now they are getting little freaky. Glen, being the big kid he is always find some strange stuff to do. He loved playing Twister when he was a little kid and he still does now. Because of Helena, Glen decided to make it more interesting by having no clothes on. Helena was hesetate about it but eventually warmed up to the idea. Glen was about to lose it when Helena placed her knee on Glen's hard dick. He started counting to ten and Helena laughed very hard.

"Glen it's not that serious. Stop counting."

"You don't understand. Maybe if you were a man you would understand. Playing Strip Twister with a woman is one of a man's fantasies."

"I hope I'm doing a good job."

"You doing more than a good job."

Glen grabbed Helena and fell on the floor along with Helena. They both kissed each other roughly and Glen rolled over so he would be on top of Helena. Clothes wasn't an issue because they were already off so Glen just gently ivited himself inside of Helena. The moans drow her nuts in a good way. She desired to taste Glen for awhile now. It took her awhile to get Glen's rhythm but she evntually caught on. Glen was on a Passion Rolloercoster. He always feel fireworks when Helena screams his name. Glen and Helena let all their passion inside one another. When they got control of their breathing Glen's cell phone rung. He answered i without even looking at the number.

"Who is this?"

"Its Abigail. Mark asked me to get his black Timberland bag so I'm on my way up to get it."

_OH SHIT!_ Glen mumbled that under his breath.

"Um..okay."

"I'll be up in two minutes. Bye Glen."

_OH DOUBLE SHIT!_ Glen hung up his phone and looked at Helena. By the look on Glen's face Helena already knew someone was on their way to the room. She got up and ran into the bathroom. Glen hurridely opened the bathroom door and thew the Twister mat inside. He told Helena to wash it off. Glen quickly grabbed his boxwers and jeans and putted them on. Helena was now running some shower water. Glen just realized that the scent of his and Helena's pleasure was in the room. He grabbed three candles and lit the wicks of them with a match. As soon as he was done there was a knock on the door. He walked up to the door and opened it and greeted Abigail when she walked inside the door. They hugged each other and Abigail had a big smile on her face when she walked into the room. Glen noticed the smile.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Oh nothing. Just smiling at the scent of the room. Nice try at trying to cover up the sex scent or is it love making scent?"

Glen laughed at Abigail's sarcasm.

"Its love making scent smart ass."

"Well excuse me. I was just here to get a Timberland and leave. That's all. Can you get it for me? Mark said it was black."

Glen nodded his head and went under the bed where Mark slept at. Well......were Mark USED to sleep at. He reached under the bed and grabbed the black Timberland bag and gave it to Abigail. She suspected it to be heavy but it was just as light as ten pencils. She wondered what was inside of it. Abigail looked at Glen for an answer but he shrugged his shoulders. Then Abigail did the same thing.

"Oh well. Guess I'll find out later on then. Well see you Glen and thanks for getting this bag for me. Oh and one more thing, give it to Helena nice and hard."

Glen just laughed out loud. He gave Abigail a hug and then escorted her out the room. He then went inside the bathroom. Helena quickly grabbed him and stripped his boxers and pants off of him. She gave Glen and seductive look and lead him into the shower. Glen finished what he started when him and Helena was playing Naked Twister.

* * *

Abigail was walking down the hallway with the black Timberland bag that Mark asked her to get. She still kind of wondered what was in the bag. She thought about going into the bag but decided agaisnt it. Abigail was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear footsteps behind her. A pair of hands grabbed her aroung her waist. She got scared instantly but not too scared to defend herself. She threw the bag down on the floor and she did a fliping manuver that Mark taught her. When she flipped the man on his back she felt guilty because it was John.

"Oh my gosh John I'm so sorry."

John was still wincing in pain but he manage to get up off the floor.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I ttried to get your attention a couple of seconds of ago but you were in La-La Land so I grabbed your waist. Sorry if I scared you but I need to talk to you for a couple of minutes. Is that alright?"

"Yeah but make it fast because I need to do something."

John nodded his head and then pulled Abigail aside to make sure that no one could see them or be in their conversation. John looked Abigail dead in the eyes before he spkoe to let her know that what he was about to say wasn't a joke.

"Abby I think you should stop anging around Mark. Not that he's any trouble but because of Dave I don't think that is the best thing to do right now."

Abigail just looked down on the ground atthe mention of Dave. John continued.

"The man is crazy. I wish I can share more information with you but I can't. But I can tell you this: if you want to live your life without looking over your shoulder every five seconds then you need to leave Mark alone."

Abby knew what John was coming from and maybe he was right. John hugged Abby tightly before taking the staircase to the lobby. Abigail wiped away the tear in her right eye before it fell. She walked down the hallway that she was walking before John had pulled her aside to talk to her. Abigail stopped dead in her tracks when she came face to face with Dave. Dave saw the fear that was in Abigail's eyes so he gently touched her face. She flinced a little by his touch. Dave grinned devishly and spoke in a calm cool voice.

"Where are you going and think before you speak."

"Taking this bag to Mark. He asked me to go to Glen's hotel room and get it for him."

"Really? Let's go and take it to him shall we."

Abigail was hesitate about the idea but calm came over her when Dave grinned at her and held her hand. She exhaled deeply and started to walk to the hotel lobby. When her and Dave got there Mark was just getting off his phone. He looked up and saw Abigail with Dave and instantly he was pissed. What the hell was Dave doing with Abigail? He stood up slowly and not taking his eyes off of Dave for one second. Abigail felt the tension growing so she stepped in the middle.

"Please don't start you two. Here goes your bag Mark."

Mark took the bag with his eye still locked on Dave. Dave gave Mark a "I'm going to fuck you up" look. Mark gave a "Just try it" look. Mark knew Dave was justing being a bigger asshole now. If Dave wants to play dirty then so can Mark. Abby was looking at both of them with worried eyes. She gently pushed Dave away from Mark.

"Let's just go Dave and go to sleep."

"Yeah lets go to sleep in MY bed with ME . After all you are still MY lady."

Dave kissed Abigail on the lips while staring at Mark out of the corner of his eyes. It didn't phase Mark that much because he knew Abigail was thinking about him instead of Dave. After Dave gave that fake ass kiss to Abby, Mark smiled sinistirly at Dave. He grabbed the stuffed oversized SpongeBob off the bench and gave it to Abigail.

"Don't forget the prize that I won for you. Sweet dreams Sexy."

Without even caring he gave Abby a kiss on the lips and as soon as Mark did that Dave pushed Mark. That look that Dave gave Mark was halarious to Mark. Abigail just pulled Dave away and told him to leave so they could go in the room. Dave stormed off towards the elevator. Abigail turned around and ran up to Mark and whispered in his ear.

"You have a good night sleep."

She kissed Mark good night on the lips and then winked at him and ran towards the elevator that Dave was in. Mark sat down on the bench completly satisfied. Dave thinks that Abigail is sleeping in his bed tonight but he got another thing coming to him. Mark got other plans for him and Abigail.


	13. Abby Had Enough

Abigail and Dave was taking the elevator ride up in silence. Neither one of them had anything to say to each other. In Aabby's eyes Dave was a muscle-headed bitch that couldn't keep his dick in his pants. In Dave's eyes Abigail was his bitch. He felt that Aigail had no right to be with Mark. She belonged to him. The elevator stopped on the thrid floor and Dave and Abigail got off. They went to the room that Dave had reserved. Dave opened the door and went inside and so did Abby. She immeadiately started grabbing her suitcases and started packing her clothes up. Dave saw what Abby was doing and pushed her on the floor. Abigail looked at the rage inside of Dave's eyes.

"You must be out of your motha fucking mind! What the fuck I told you to do earlier about Mark!?"

"I remembered what you told me I just decided not to listen to your dumb ass anymore. I'm tired Dave! I'm tired of this relationship! I'm of fighting all the time and most importantly I'm tired of you!"

Abby got up and picked up her suitcase and finished putting her jeans inside of it. Dave went over to Abigail and swung on her but Abby grabbed his arm and slammed his body to the ground. Dave looked at Abigail and her quickness. He got up and started walking slowly towards her. Abigail was still in a fighting stance waiting for Dave to move again.

"Where in the hell did you learn that from?"

"None of your damn business. I'm done being a doormat and your bitch. I'm a powerful and strong woman and address me as such. Now I'm going to finish packing my things and go to another room. You will do nothing. You will stand here and leave me the fuck alone. Now excuse me while I go and get finished packing."

Abby glared at Dave and dared him to try her. She finished packing her jeans and then went to the bathroom and packed all her personal needs inside of a dufflebag. She went back inside the room and placed the dufflebag on the floor. Abby went to her other suitcase and started packing her shirts, thongs, bras, and shoes. When she was done packing she grabbed all of her things and started walking out of the door. Dave ran in front of the door and blocked her pathway. Abby rolled her eyes at Dave. She couldn't believe how immature he was acting.

"Dave will you please get the fuck out of my way. Wheather you like it or not I'm walking out of that door. Get the fuck out of the way."

"How bad do you want to leave?"

Dave started walking towards Abigail with a big sinister smile on his face. Abigail finally knew what Dave was talking about. She quietly walked away from him with her bags in her hands and arms. Dave started to unbucle his pants and when he got done he let them drop down to the floor. He stepped out of them and contiued to walk towards Abigail. She was against the wall at this point and there was no place to go. She dropped her dufflebag on the floor and looked at Dave. He got in Abby's face ready to devour her.

"I said how bad do you want to leave?"

Dave grabbed Abby's brest. She yelped a little but maintained her composure. She looked Dave into his eyes and kissed him on the lips.

"I don't want to leave."

Dave chuckled.

"I knew you didn't no amtter what I do to you you'll always come back to me."

Dave kissed Abby and she accepted it. Dave started to unbotton Abby's jeans. She frowned a then all of a sudden kicked Dave into his dick and balls. He quickly grabbed them and started cursing to the top of his lungs. Abby smiled at the sight. She punched Dave in his jaw so hard that she could've swore that it knocked the wind out of him. She grabbed her suitcases and dufflebag and walked towards the door. She turned around to look at Dave on the floor still grabbing his balls.

"Who's the bitch now!? BITCH!!!"

Abby turned around and walked out the door. She took the stairway to go to Mark's room. When she got there get quietly knocked on the door so nobody else could here the knock but her and Mark. She heard groans and cursing from inside the room. Abby smiled at the thoght of Mark's face.

"Who the fuck is banging on my damn door at this time of night!"

"Spongebob and I need a place to rest our heads."

There was a moment or two before Mark opened up the door. He smiled when he saw Abigail. Mark waved her inside the room. Abby came in sat her luggage on the floor. She was searching in one of them for a pair of pjs. Mark was looking at Abigail admiring every inch of her. He went behind her and swatted her ass. Abby jumped up and looked at Mark.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I couldn't resist. So I see you left Dave."

"Yeah. I finally stood up for myself. To be honest... I'm still scared."

"Tell the Deadman all about it while we are laying down in the bed. Take one of my t shirts. I see your having a hard time finding some sleep wear in your luggage."

Abby smiled at Mark observation. Mark threw Abby one of his Deadman Inc. t shirts. Abby figured that Mark would stare at her if she got undressed in front of him so she went inside the bathroom. When she was done she walked back inside the room. Abby folded her jeans, shirt, and bra and placed it on the dresser. She was hesitant about going to bed with Mark. She grabbed her big plushed Spongebob and then laid down next to Mark. Mark smiled at Abby's actions. He knew she was scared.

"Abby you don't need to feel scared around me. You can just be yourself around me."

"Thanks Mark for making me feel comfortable. I guess I'm tranatized by everything that happened between myself and Dave. He did so many bad things to me that I just want to forget but I can't because its too powerful."

Mark understood what Abigail was talking about. He wrapped his arms around Abby's waist. All of a sudden Abigail felt reliefed. She place her plush Spongebob on the other side of the bed. She snuggled comfortably placed her face and arms on Mark's rock hard chest. Abby began tracing the tatoo that was on his stomach. She didn't remember anything else at that point because she fell asleep. Mark smiled at the beautiful sight. He kissed Abby on her lips and wished her a good night.

**_Done with this stor! Now its time for me to update Role Play! Expect it to be updated in 35 mintues!_**


	14. Can't Say We Told You So

The birds are chirping on a beautiful morning. Mark woke up to see that Abigail was missing from the bed. He looked all the way up to see Spongebob laying next to him with an attched note on his hands. Mark grabbed the note and read what it said. **_Had to get some fresh air. I'll see you later on tonight~ Abby P.S. Don't feel gay because Spongebob is in the bed with you. I'll come and get him later on._** Mark laughed at Abby's sense of humor. He got up and went in the bathroom and toke a 10 minute shower. After he was done he brushed his teeth and got dressed and walked out of his room door. He took the stairs to get to the lobby and when he got there Glen and Phil was already waiting on him. Mark walked over to them and he could tell that something was bothering them because both of them had serious facial expressions.

"What's going on?"

"Bro, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Glen and I will tell you as soon as we get to the arena. Steve, Mike, Paul, and Dwayne are waiting for us there. This is something that is a serious situation. It's about John.

* * *

It was 9:30 in the morning. Homicide James and Vince was waiting on John for the meeting that James had put together yesterday. Vince picked up his cell and that's when John walked into the office. He had a seat next to James. He was a couple of seconds behind because he had to be sure that Dave wasn't following him around the hallways. Vince nodded his head towards James so he could say what he got to say about this situation. James stood up and began to speak in a clear and stern voice.

"Well Vince I've been your best friend for years and you should know that I don't beat around the bush. This Dave person is making a clear statement to your wrestlers and it shouldn't be taking lightly. If professionals like me don't step in then its game over for the entire WWE. The best thing you should do right now is suspend Dave from the WWE."

"But he can't. That's too suspicious. If he all of a sudden gets suspended then he'll know that I snitched on him. We have to think of another way. Besides even if Dave was suspended that wouldn't stop him from traveling with the WWE. Its in his contract stating that he is able to travel regardless of status. That's for all of us."

"John does have a point James. Suspention is nothing. It won't make a difference. We have to think harder."

There was silence in the room as the three men thoguht for a moment. James looked at the notes he gathered from John yesterday. An idea just hit James. He cleared his thoart so John and Vince would pay more attention towards him.

"I would normally arrest someone like Dave but I can't because I have no evidence. John I need you to continue you'll work for him and go along with his plan. Come back to me whenever you get any information that's worth telling. Now have anything happened yesterday?"

"Kind of. I saw ASbigail in the hallway last night. I gave her a warning. I know she heard me and I have a feeling that she acted on it but the problem is Dave will still continue to mess with her. I have to meet dave in 15 mintues about what to do next. And I gave Glen and Phil a heads up too."

"Alright that's good. Go meet with Dave and come back to me and Vince ASAP."

John nodded and walked out of Vince's office. James turned and looked back at Vince.

"Well I hope he comes through. Vince, how long have this Phil person been working for you now?"

"Not that long really. The WHC is the main championship he's won. Young Phil deserves it. You were always a sucker when it comes to me giving young people a chance in my company. You want to meet Phil?"

"Of course. Later on tonight would be fine."

* * *

Phil and Glen lead Mark to the weight lifting room in the arena. Like Phil said Paul, Mike, Steve, Paul, and Dwayne was waiting for him. The men sat down and all looked at one another. Mark was waiting for them to say something instead of just staring at him and looking at one another.

"What's going on with John Phil?"

"Last night he gave Abigail a warning about Dave. He told us what Dave had proposed to him and gave him a lot of money if he clear you and Glen. That's means anything. And when I mean anything I mean so extreme to the point where he told John to kill you or Glen. How the way John was telling me I think Dave is very serious about this."

Mark was speechless. He couldn't believe Dave hated his guts like that. Dwayne gave a deep sigh and continued to talk for Phil.

"I know this may sound dumb but I think you should listen to Dave and don't mess with Abigail."

Mark could've reached over to Dwayne's face and punched the shit out of him for saying some retarded shit like that to him.

"What the fuck for Dwayne!? Abigail is mine and I don't care what you, Dave, or anybody in the fucking world thinks about this!"

"Mark calm down. Dwayne's not trying to upset you. I'm just saying think about it for a moment. Will you hoestly trade your life for Abigail?"

"I would Mike and I'll do it without hesitation and no regrets."

Mike just sighed. Steve was in deep concern for his friend.

"You love her that much huh?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful but let me say this. If something happens to you during this shit, don't say we didn't try to warn you."

"I won't Paul."

The room felt silent for a couple of minutes. Glen finally stood up.

"Well I guess that's enought parenting for the day. Let's workout. We'll talk about this later sometime."

Everyone agreed with Glen and started working out on the machines. Mark understood that his friends were worried but its up to Mark what he want and don't want to do in his life. No matter what type of shit Abigail goes through Mark will be there for her.

**_Well I guess the computer was done being in "Gay Mode" LOL! Well I'm done updating all 4 of my stories. Now I want to read someone else's. I'm tired of typing. LOL! Please tell me what you think!_**


	15. Don't Worry About Me

John was walking towards Dave's locker room. He decided to arrive at a couple of minutes early so it'll look like he wasn't up to no good. He went inside of Dave's locker room and closed the door behind him. John went over a picked up the latest issue of US magazine and began reading the headlines about the Dancing with the Stars women on the show. John was about halfway into the magazine when Dave came busting into the locker room and slaming the door behind him. John jumped up and dropped the magazine in the process. He looked at the fire in Dave's eyes.

"What happened to you? Why are you so upset?"

"That bitch Abby left me and kicked me in my balls!! That's okay though! I'll fix her ass!"

"Wait a minute Dave. You can't go around killing people. If Abby don't want to be with you then leave her alone."

"That's not possible John she belongs to me and I must have her in my arms right now!"

Without no hesitation Dave walked out the room and slammned the door. John quickly grabbed his cell and called Vince up to let him know what's going on. Vince told John to look for him somewhere in the arena before tonight's show. John said alright and he's on his way. John hung up his phone and walked out of the room and headed towards the arena.

* * *

Abbigail was feeding bread and crackers she bought from the store to the birds in Downtown Denver. She loved being outside. She's not the type of woman to sit up in a house and stay couped up in it all day. She was an adventerous woman. Abby feed the last pieace of bread to this yellowish type of bird. She went inside of her purse and grabbed her digital camera and took a picture of the bird.

"That's a beautiful bird."

Abby jumped up when she heard Mark's voice. She smiled when she met his eyes. Abby monitoned for him to sit down and he did. Maark grabbed a cracker and gave it to the yellow bird that Abby just finished taking a picture of. Abby put her digital camera back inside her purse and started a conversation with Mark.

"How did you know that I'll be out here?"

"So said you wanted to get some fresh air. Every time you used to say it to the Asshole you'll always come to the Downtown area of whatever state you are in. That's how I found you. I may have not been your man for all these years but I know quite a bit about you that you don't know about."

"Wow. That's amazing. Speaking of the Asshole have you seen him lately?"

"No but I know he's looking to take me and Glen out of your life for good."

Abby looked at Mark with concern. Mark held Abby's hand with his and held it tightly. She could've melted inside of Mark's hands. Every time when Mark touched her it made her feel all giddy inside. It was a feeling that you couldn't explain the first couple of times you experience it in your life.

"Mark what's wrong?"

"Dave doesn't want no man in your life especially me. He will do anything to have my throat. Glen is just an obstacle. He'll hurt Glen very badly before fucking with just so he could get to me. Comes to find out that he tried to bribe John into doing his dirty work. Sad to say he will kill me if I'm around you any longer. Hey may even kill you."

Abby swallowed hard on Mark's words. 26 years of her life isn't good enough. She was sure that 35 years of Mark's life wasn't good enough either.

"So the warning that John gave me last night should be taken seriously."

"Yeah. I suppoe so."

"You sound so unphased. Your not scared that your life will end?"

"It's not that I'm scared. It's just that I know what's life like. We will all have to die eventually. It's up to yuo wheather or not you want to live it to the fullest or to the shortest. I live mines to the fullest. I'm taking Dave very seriously. Murder I wouldn't put behind him. I've escaped death three times in my life. I know how to survive. Death is something that I don't fear. I learned that by being The Undertaker. You fail to realize the The Undertaker is apart of me now and it have been since 1990 at Survior Series."

Abby nodded her head in agreement. The Undertaker was apart of Mark's life. Mark pulled her closer to him and made her rest her head on to his chest. Abby cuddled inside of his chest with nohesitations. Mark wrapped his big strong arms around Abigail and held her close to his heart.

"Dave can never take me away from you. You don't worry about me and never forget that. Worry about yourself when it comes to saving your life because I can take care of myself."

"I know you can Mark."

"Before we go on I need to know do you want me regardless of the circumstances?"

Is he crazy? Of course she wanted him!

"Of course Mark. I want you to be the man in my life."

"Good that's all I need to know."

**_Well I updated as promised. Now it's time for me to go to bed. It's 1:50 in the morning. DAMN time flies by when your on the computer!_**


	16. A Surprise and a Brawl

Vince was pacing back and forth on the floor of the pit. He was panicking. If Dave do go by what he says then he will try to pull some shit off tonight. Vince had hired triple amount of security and told them to be extra careful. Glen was also with Vince. He wanted to be sure that his big bro was going to be alright. Vince sighned in relief as soon as he saw John running down the hallway. John took a couple of seconds to catch his breath before he started speaking. Once he was done he began to talk.

"Dave said something WILL go down tonight!!"

Vince's eyes grew wide and so did Glen's. Glen was glad that Vince did decided to hire security for tonight. Vince's heart skipped a couple of beats before he began to speak.

"Alright then. I'm ready for him. This is the night where everyone will whitness the arresting of the Animal Batista. Just do your match with CM Punk like planned and everything will be alright. Phil got the heads ups and he'll know what to do when the time is right."

"Okay. Speaking of Phil, where in the hell is he?"

"I'm right here."

Vince, John, and Glen turned to see a sulky Phil approaching them. James was right behind him. He too was looking very pitiful and sulky. Vince frowned his face a little. Why would they be so sorrowful at this time of the day? Vince always see Phil happy all the time when he's around here in the WWE. Phil threw his WHC belt across his waist and waited patiently for his music to come on without saying a word to anybody. Glen rose up to his feet a look at Phil with concern.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing that you should worry about."

"It's me Glen."

Glen looked at James dumbfounded. Vince and John did the same thing. Glen looked back at Phil to continue his conversation with Phil.

"What is James talking about Phil?"

"Remember when I told you that I don't drink because my father was addicted to driniking and I didn't want to be just like him? Well he's over there."

Silence filled the room. All eyes except for Phil's was now on James. James hid his face in shame. Vince walked slowly towards James and stopped in front of him. His mouth was still slightly open from the shock.

"Is this true? Phil's your son?"

"Yeah."

Before Vince could utter another word out Phil's music came on and he instantly turned into CM Punk with the championship around his waist. He ran out towards the ring and greeted his fans as if nothing happened backstage. Vince concluded that he'll work on this later. John's music came on next then he went out to the ring. As usual the match starts off with ref doing his job and Phi and John going at it, each gaining momentum. The crowd was going crazy when John Piledrived Phil's head onto the steel staircase. Then the crowd really went crazy when Phil did "Go to Sleep" on John. Vince had the match set up where Phil would win the match. As planned Phil went down for the cover but on the two count Phil's leg was being pulled by Dave. Dave punched him in the face and then punched John in the face. Then all of a sudden Mark came running down the ramp and he punched Dave and he hit the floor. When Dave got up there was rage in his eyes. He'd been waiting on Mark for the longest.

"C'mon Deadman!!"

Dave and Mark started brawling with one another. Security was coming from all types of exits. The ref got scared and ran out of the arena. Vince, Glen, Mike, Steve, Paul, and Abby was running down the ramp also trying to break up the fight. The crowd thought that this was supposed to happen so they were loving every bit of it. Abigail ran over to Mark and Dave, trying to pull Dave off of ,ark. She was tugging on Dave's mighty big shoulder.

"Dave stop it!!! You're gonna hurt him!!"

"Get the fuck off of me BITCH!!!"

Dave slapped Abby so hard that she saw darkness and stars. Mark really got mad and punched Dave in the nose. He quickly ran up to Abby and kneeled right beside her. He could've died instead of looking at the sight. Abby was knocked out cold. Mark picked her up and carried her slowly to the entrance of the pit. Glen saw what Mark just went through and stomped Dave in his face before leaving to check up on Mark. By this time policeman came and the crowd started screaming and running out of the arena. The policemen finally got Dave in cuffs and hauled him off to the police station. Cameras was going on and off because of all the action. Mark watched as the police took Dave. Once Abby came back to her senses they will both go a comfront Dave and his bullshit.


	17. Last Laugh

The irritating beeping noise from the life monitor finally woke up Abby. She opened them very slowly but quickly shut them because of the sunlight. When she thought her eyes could take the light she opened them again. Abby slowly sat up straight in her bed and then was pushed down by a powerful force. She frowned at the tall figure but lighten up when she saw that it was Mark. She flashed him and smille and he did the same in return. Mark walked over to the counter and grabbed some juice out of cabinent for himself and Abigail. He gave one to her and opened the other and sat back down in the recliner chair. Once Abby took a couple of sips of juice she sat it down and looked inside of Mark's green eyes.

"So what happened? I don't remember anything."

"Well to make a long story short, you're in here because of a fight that broke loose at the arena. Dave ended up hitting you and you fell unconsious. You're just now waking up."

Abby frowned at Mark a little"Mark...exactly how long ago was that?"

"About two days ago."

"TWO DAYS AGO!!!!"

Abby was stunned that she was in the hospital the entire time. Now besides Dave she got another thing to worry about: her hospital bill. There was no way in hell her insurance can cover all of this. Abigail let out a deep sigh.

"Do you realize how much money this bill is going to be?"

"Let me worry about that. I told the nurse to put everything on my account."

"Really? That's so sweet of you Mark."

"I know."

Mark stood up and kissed Abby softly on the lips. She would've loved to kiss Mark back but she couldn't because of her swollen lips. Once Mark released his lips from Abby's he looked into her eyes.

"C'mon and lets go see Dave. I think you should say your final words to him before you leae because after today you want see him. I'm leaving the WWE for a year a settling down with you and going someplace far away."

Abby grinned at the idea. How the way Mark was talking it seems she was being released today. Abby kissed Mark lips and grinned even harder at the thought of her being with Mark by herself. "With pleasure, my love."

Mark helped Abby get out of the bed and walked next door to Dave's room. When they walked inside the nurse told them to make their words short because he was on strict bed rest. Abby told the nurse it wouldn't be long. Abby and Dave walked up to Dave with a sinister look on her face. Dave looked back at her but because he was on a breathing machine he wasn't able to respond to her or Mark. Mark figured that he should lay low on this one and sat down in the recliner chair beside the bed. Abigail looked at Mark for the Ok and Mark nodded his head. Abigail turned aroung and looked at Dave with a stern look on her face.

"I always wondered that if we had a last chapter in our book how would it end. I knew for a fact that it would end up you killing me but tankfully I'm wrong. You did a lot to me Dave. You bbroke me into a billion pieces and still stood beside you. Well that life is over now because I have Mark. You see, Mark is a real man. He don't do me wrong. He does me right. I always thought if I stayed with you I would die but I'm the one killing you and do you know why and how? Because you will never find a woman like me. I'm not killing you physically but emotionally and mentally. I know I will enjoy my life with Mark and live happily ever after. Not only that, I hope you enjoy your one-way ticket to HELL!!! Send me a postcard will ya!?"

Abby laughed at own joke and so did Mark. He got up from the chair and walked out of the door with Abigail by herside. Dave tried all his might to call after Abby but words wouldn't form. He knew Abby was right and that he was going to be miserable without her. Mark packed up Abby's clothes from the hospital and met everyone outside the hospital with cheers at the new couple. Everyone walked away and drove to have a drink in celebration of Abigail and Mark. In the end ABIGAIL was the person who got the last laugh. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

_Well I want to thank everyone for giving this story a review. I know the last chapter is short but I have to update my other story also. I hope everyone loved the fact that Abigail was the one who got the last laugh. I've been meaning to end this story but Nightmares in Jamaica had occupied most of my time. Now I can pay all my attention towards it. Well another story completed!! Now I have to update Nightmares in Jamaica. See ya'll later!!!!!_


End file.
